1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to a surgical fastener applier configured to deliver and engage various differently-sized surgical fasteners within tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Many surgical procedures require instruments capable of applying surgical fasteners to tissue to form tissue connections or to secure objects to tissue. For example, during hernia repair it is often desirable to fasten a mesh to body tissue using a surgical fastener. One type of surgical fastener suited for use in affixing mesh to tissue as well as many other surgical procedures, is a coil fastener. Coil fasteners typically have a helically coiled body portion terminating in a tissue-penetrating tip. Examples of coil fasteners and surgical fastener appliers for use therewith are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,221 and 5,582,616, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
As can be appreciated, the particular size of the surgical fastener to be used may depend on the procedure to be performed, anatomical considerations, and/or other factors. It would therefore be desirable to provide a surgical fastener applier capable of applying various differently-sized surgical fasteners.